1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a display holder. In particular, this disclosure relates to a display assembly for pivotally mounting a display in an environment subject to vibration and shock.
2. Related Art
Vehicles may be equipped with computer equipment to provide the driver and/or occupants with information. Such computer equipment necessarily includes a display screen for providing visual images to the driver or occupants of the vehicle. Some display devices are temporarily affixed to an inside portion of the windshield with suction-cup arrangements. Other display devices are mounted to the dashboard with fasteners. Such mounting provisions, however, do not provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance.
In some vehicles, computer systems and display devices may be subject to a high degree of vibration and shock. In such situations, the mounting fixtures do not maintain the position of the display screen or permit the display to be easily and quickly adjusted. A need exists for a system for mounting a display screen that permits the vehicle occupant to easily and quickly adjust the position of the display screen while maintaining the position of the display screen once adjusted.